Poseidon's Second Coming
by Percyjackson814
Summary: Basically, this is a story of a new son of Poseidon. Percy is now 30 years old, married to Annabeth , has a kid, and wants to settle down. Will this new son of the great god Poseidon be able to take the torch.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be multiple chapters long, and may take some time but it will be worth it. Hope you enjoy. Just a little preview.**

Well...How do you start the beginning of your life story? Hello? How about what's up? Whatever, that's not the point. Hey, my name is Matt. I'm sixteen years old and I am the number one ranked Junior UFC fighter in the world. I'm six feet tall, and have a some-what bulky build. My hair is jet black, and I have sea-green eyes. I'm also apparently a demigod. My parents dropped that bomb on me the day of my sixteenth birthday. They gave me the whole spcheel about being a demigod, and going to Camp Half-Blood. So as I stare out the car window, while we approach Long Island, only one thought crosses my mind.

Who's my dad?

**A/N: Hope you liked it. A proper chapter will be uploaded soon. Please review, like, favorite, share, and all that. Give me a reason to update faster. I'll do my best for you, and you'll do your best for me. Deal? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here it is. Chapter one. Hope you like it.**

Well...How do you start the beginning of your life story? Hello? How about what's up? Whatever, that's not the point. Hey, my name is Matt. I'm sixteen years old and I am the number one ranked Junior UFC fighter in the world. I'm six feet tall, and have a some-what bulky build. My hair is jet black, and I have sea-green eyes. I'm also apparently a demigod. My parents dropped that bomb on me the day of my sixteenth birthday. They gave me the whole spcheel about being a demigod, and going to Camp Half-Blood. So as I stare out the car window, while we approach Long Island, only one thought crosses my mind.

Who's my dad?

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" My mom asked for what seemed like the billionth time today.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? You're only shipping me off to a camp full of supposed half godly children." I say, sarcasm oozing from my mouth.

"Well don't worry. You'll love this place. It's the only place full of kids like you." My mom replies ignoring the sarcasm.

I know, I know. I seem real whiny for the number one ranked UFC fighter in the junior division, but what can I say? Getting the news that your dad is a Greek god can be a lot to take in. I'm lucky I have a mom that puts up with me. By the way, my mom's name is Alexandria Johnson. Since I don't have my dad around I have her maiden last name as well. She's a average height woman, about five foot, seven inches. She has chocolate brown hair, and smile lines on her face from laughing all the time. Back in the eighties she used to be an Olympic swimmer, and was pretty good until a shoulder injury. She's pretty, in a sort of momish way.

"You mean nutcase ADHD, and dyslexic kids." I mumble, once again sounding whiny.

"Oh look, here it is!" She says enthused.

As far as I can see, all there is ahead is a hill, and a pine tree that has a glimmering gold object on it, with some type of creature wrapped around it.

As we approach further up the hill it is then can I actually see the camp. Just over the hill is a small valley with some strange looking places. A Colosseum, Amphitheater, and ...What is that? A climbing wall with lava pouring out of it?!

"Well. We're here." My mom announces.

I get out of the car and unload my bags when I notice she isn't getting off. It hasn't really hit me until no that I have to depart from my mother.

"Well, this is where we part." My mom says holding back tears.

"Goodbye mom. I love you." I reply a little sad.

"I love you too, son." She says.

With that I begin my trudge into the valley, waiting to see what my future at this camp holds.

**A/N: Sorry, this isn't my best. I had a way better chapter made but my computer shut down before I saved it. I had extreme writers block, and I could not remember what I had written before. Please review and suggest some male and female names for some characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What's up guys? I'm not really a big fan of author's notes. You guys probably don't even care about these anyway, so hope you enjoy!**

Matt:

As I walk over the hill known as Half-Blood Hill with nothing but a suitcase of my closest posessions, I go to the first building I see. It's a big four story building with a sky blue paint job. On the porch sits a middle-aged man with a light grey trimmed beard, sitting in a wheel chair. While a Frank Sinatra song plays on an old record player he notices me for the first time.

"Hello?" He says, although it sounds like more of a question.

"Ugh...hi. My names Matthew Johnson, and I'm a demigod." I say, straight to the point.

"So you are. My names Chiron...Are you new to camp? Do you know who your godly parent is?" He asks.

"I am new, but I have no idea who my father is. Never met him." I reply, bitterness in my voice.

"Ah." He replies, now fully understanding the situation. "That's alright my boy. A strong young man like you, no doubt you'll be claimed. Until then I'll have a camper come and give you a tour of camp before you get settled in."

Claimed? Oh yeah, my mom told me about that. It's when your parent claims you as their child. I doubt my dad will claim me though. Why would he care now if he didn't the first sixteen years? By now Chiron was gesturing to a young girl about my age to come to give me a tour.

The girl was about five-foot-five, with chocolate brown hair, and tan skin. She had dazzling sky blue eyes, and perfect white teeth. Overall, this was one of the hottest girls I had ever seen. Man, who is her parent? I heard Aphrodite was the goddess of beauty, or something like that. Maybe that's her mom.

"You ready for a tour?" She asked with no excitement what so ever.

"Uh, yeah," I reply, wondering if I'd done something wrong.

"Let's get started then." She said, still with no excitement.

"Wait." She said suddenly stopping. "What's your name?"

"It's Matthew Johnson, but you can call me Matt if you want." I said shyly.

Why am I shy? I'm never shy.

"Well Matthew, I'm Ariane," She responded, seriously wounding my ego. With that we began the tour.

She then lead me around camp showing me the various buildings, and things to to they had here. Rock climbing with lava(weird), Pegasus riding(awesome), canoeing(always wanted to try), and the other wicked activities they had here. During my tour, I noticed a lot of people staring at me. The girls would look at me, and then giggle whenever I made eye contact with them, and the guys would look at me as if scouting me as a potential new friend.

"And last but not least we have-"

"HEY! IT'S...IT'S...IT'S YOU!" Some random guy yelled at me with excitement in his voice. It's was pretty weird seeing a guy this excited to see me. Especially since he was nearly six feet tall and with a body almost as built as mine.

"Uh...hi? What's up?" I asked, confused as to who this guy was.

"You're Matt Johnson!" He explained, ignoring my question.

"How do you know him, Cato?" Ariane asked, now showing an emotion other than apathy.

"He's the champion of junior UFC fighting. Every child of Ares knows him. You're a demigod? Haha, of course you are! Your probably my new brother!" He exclaimed with absolute glee.

"So you can fight?" She asked while giving my body a once over.

"Kinda." I replied, not wanting to brag. I mean c'mon. I can't just tell her I have an undefeated record of 22 and 0, and all of those were by a knockout in the first round.

"Are you KIDDING?" He all but screamed. " He's the best MMA fighter around!"

"You might be of use to me then after all." Ariane said, still studying me. "Take him to the armoury to get suited for armor, and so he can pick a weapon out." She stated, then walked away.

"Sure!" He said, overjoyed. "Lets go!" He said, turning to me.

We then made our way to a military looking building, and when I walked inside, it was easily the most dangerous place I'd been in. Any weapon you could think of. It was in here. Swords, spears, bows and arrows, and even shotguns!

"Which one do you want?" He asked, curiously.

"You mean I get to have one?" I asked, stunned.

"Yup," He stated."Just take a look around, and pick one."

I then went around surveying the weapons. I picked up a spear, but it just felt wrong in my hands, so I put it down. I picked up a bow, and then immediately put it down remembering the time I accidentally shot an arrow through a window. Suddenly, two silver cylinders caught my attention.  
"What are these?" I ask.

"Oh, those are twin swords. Tap the ends together, and they fold out into swords." He answered.

I did as instructed, and sure enough a sword popped out of each cylinder. They were both solid black, with silver hilts wrapped in leather. On one of the hilts it said something in a strange language that I could some how decipher, it said, _Twin Destruction_, on them in fancy print.

"How do they feel?" Cato asked.

"They feel good. Real good," I say, with a wide grin on my face.

"Cool. Those are sick swords. The only reason no one has claimed those bad boys is because fighting with twin blades is difficult." Cato announces.

"I can make 'em work," I state, still studying the black beauties in my hands.

"Awesome. Now lets go get you settled in the Hermes cabin, and-" He said, suddenly stopping and looking above my head.

When I looked I was Shocked to see a glowing trident above my head...

A/N: That's all for now. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to post faster. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. Usual stuff. Work. High school. Church. Anyways, please review if you can. I don't like to beg for reviews, but they sure do brighten my day, and they let me know you like the story. But enough of the trivial stuff. Please enjoy.**

Matt:

Ugh. Just when I get claimed as a son of Poseidon, the comparisons start. "Will he be as powerful as Percy? Is he as good as Percy? Does he like blue food like Percy?" I mean...what the heck? I don't even know the guy, and they're already comparing us. Supposedly, he is this super awesome, extremely cool demigod that everyone can't seem to get enough of. Good for him. What does this have to do with me. Apparently he is the camp director now that the god Dionysis isn't. My "bro," is out on a recruiting trip, but is supposed to be back today. Can't wait to see him. (Notice the sarcasm).

"What you thinkin 'bout?" My new friend/stalker/fan, Cato asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing," I lie, not really wanting to conversate about my personal problems with Cato. "Hey, what do you know about Ariane?" I say, changing the subject.

"Well, she's a daughter of Apollo, she's takes _everything_ serious, and is a great warrior. She'll take your head off before you can get within a hundred yards of her."

"What else?" I ask further.

"Uh..." He says while thinking." I know you have no chance with her. She has every guy after her, but she never, and I mean _never_, gives guys the time of day. Even with your good looks,...and your biceps,...and your square jaw..."

" I'ma stop you right there, buddy." I say feeling weirded out. "I didn't even say I like her. i just think she's good looking. You know, with her slim physique,...and her curly brown hair, and sky blue eyes, and straight teeth, and her..."

"Calm down there, daytime Romeo." Cato interrupts, like I'm the one who's weird.

Suddenly a horn sounds along the top of Half-Blood Hill, indicating the arrival of someone.

"PERCY'S HERE!" Cato says, clearly excited.

Great. Everyone hearing the horn suddenly rushed to the hill, elated of the new arrival. Might as well meet my new brother.

I make the tread up the hill myself, ready as ever to meet the celebrity of CHB. As I weave my way through the crowd I get my first glance at the hero of Olympus.

Wow. I can see why people praise the dude. He's around the six foot mark like me with messy, jet black hair, and sea green eyes like mine. He's probably in his late twenties, or early thirties, and has a well toned body. Not as big, muscle wise as me, but probably a little more toned. Just a little... Like one percent more toned. Actually point five percent more... Or... Never mind I'm getting off track.

He casually says hello to all his campers, and his eyes meet mine. As he see's me everyone follows his gaze, and notices that I am the subject his attention holds.

"Hey. Who are you? You kinda look like me." He says with all the campers now dead silent.

"My names Matt. Matt Johnson. I'm your new brother..."

A look of shock then crossed his face as I told him the truth.

"B-b-brother? I have a new baby brother?" He asked, with a still puzzled face that then turned into a wide cheek-to-cheek smile. "Come here little bro!" He said, as he enveloped me into a bear hug. "EVERYONE LOOK! I HAVE A NEW BROTHER!" He screamed.

"Y-yeah. Nice to meet you, too," I say, uncomfortable with all the attention.

I don't really like a lot of attention. Even with the crowd at my fights, I still try to shut them out.

"DAD!" Yells a boy around the age of twelve, who has black hair, and sea green eyes like mine,with features similar to mine.

AH HELL NO. I WANNA SEE SOME PAPERS. GET ME A DNA TEST. I WANNA SEE SOME...

The boy then runs into Percy with a crushing hug. Thank goodness. That makes a lot more sense.

"Hey Bradley. I missed you son." He replies, now hugging his son back. "Where's your sister, Jenna at?"

"She's with mom, in the big house. They're waiting for you." The boy answers.

"Good. Well, Ill talk to all of you guys later, but right now I'm gonna go see my wife, and kid." He announces to the crowd, while walking away with the boy. " Oh wait." Percy tells me, while turning around. "I'm sure the family would love to meet their new uncle, and brother-in-law."

"Uh, that's okay. You go on without me." I retort, not really wanting the bonding time with my brother.

"No I insist," He urged, with a wave of his hand, then began the walk to the big house.

I follow reluctantly,walking along side Percy, and my new nephew. I walk in, and he then leads me up the stairs onto the second floor, where the whole floor is set up as a small apartment. As I walk in the room I see a pretty woman about Percy's age with blonde hair, and startling grey eyes. For some reason this woman, who is a head shorter than me, intimidates me. In her lap is a young girl, around eight, which looks like a miniature version of her mother, but with the eyes of her father.

"Hey Annabeth, guess who this guy is," he asks.

"Hey Percy, nice to see you too," She retorts, sarcastically.

"This is Matt, my new brother!"

"Nice to meet you," She replies politely.

"Likewise."

"This is your new uncle," He tells his daughter, who is now being carried by her dad.

"Hello, uncle!" She says, as she jumps out of her dads arms, and traps me into a hug. Although this new concept of "family," and "gentleness," and "hugging" is all new to me, I can't help but be happy as this little girl smiles at me, while looking in my eyes.

I don't know how she did it, but she did. She reduced me, the stone-cold warrior, into a soft,weak individual. Don't judge me, but if you saw this little girl you'd too be instantly wrapped around her finger.

As I return the hug, the boy, Bradley speaks up.

"Does that mean you're my uncle too?" He asks.

"I guess so."

"Well, lets not bombard him with questions right now. Have you moved into cabin three yet?" Percy asks.

"No, not yet." I reply.

"Brad, go take him to get moved in. Looks like you got a new room mate..."

**A/N: This may not seem long to you, but this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote. Hope you liked it. Review, favorite, follow, and all that. Until next time.**


End file.
